captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Matsuyama
|his Tecmo counterpart|Hikaru Matsuyama (Tecmo)}} 松山 光 |image= Matsuyama S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=June 21 |height = 176 cm (RS); 174 cm (BWY); 168 cm (JBC); 152 cm (KD) |weight = 66 kg (RS); 60 kg (BWY); 57 kg (JBC); 44 kg (KD) |blood_type= B |occupation= |position=Defender, Attacking midfielder |other_names= Wild Eagle, Indomitable Fighter |relationships= Yoshiko Fujisawa (fiancée) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Consadole Sapporo |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=Youth |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_number_2=12 |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Furano high school |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Furano |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Furano FC }} (松山 光, Matsuyama Hikaru) is a major character in Captain Tsubasa. He is a main defender for Japan and wears the number "12" jersey. Biography He is one of Japan's best players. Though Matsuyama isn't a genius, he is persistent and hard-working. Thanks to his hard work, he has many good skills. Captain Tsubasa manga Matsuyama can be considered even a better captain than Tsubasa himself, since despite not being a genius in football, his hardwork, efforts and understanding of teamwork makes him a key player for the Japanese national team. In grade school, like many Japanese school teams, Matsuyama's objective was to defeat Tsubasa and Nankatsu. Since only clashed twice, both Hyuga and Matsuyama have a special respect for each other. Kojiro learnt this after watching Matsuyama's match with Tsubasa where he was truly a sportsman and true leader even in defeat. Conversely, it was Matsuyama's cheering from the audience that made Hyuga to regain his confidence and courage and equalize Nankatsu with his Overhead Tiger. In J Boys' Challenge, Matsuyama was chosen as captain when Hyuga resigned this position after the match against Hamburger SV Jr. Battle of World Youth arc 'Netherlands Youth special' Matsuyama goes on to Furano High School together with Kazumasa Oda and manager Yoshiko Fujisawa. In the quarter-finals of his last National High School Tournament, his team lost to Hyuga's Toho Academy. Immediately after the tournament, he is chosen for Japan Youth's J-Village in preparations for the World Youth Tournament. World Youth tournament In the World Youth series, Matsuyama was chosen as a regular member. Unlike Hyuga, Misaki, Nitta, Soda, Jito and the Tachibana twins, he wasn't cast aside by Gamo. Being the only one finding the truth about the R.J.7, he even forced Hyuga to leave the team in order to progress. Matsuyama tried his best to tell a depressed Japan Youth not to count on the R.J.7 for the preliminaries. Gamo considered that Matsuyama was the one who contributed the most to the team, by using his captainship so that the team wouldn't crumble during Gamo's harsh training while Tsubasa and Hyuga weren't here, and acquired their trust as well. He also considered Matsuyama the indispensable captain of the team during the training camp, which is why he revealed the true purpose of the R.J.7 to him. Even Tsubasa thought that Matsuyama should wear the captain mark. Matsuyama was absent for most of the time in the quarter-finals against Stefan Levin's Sweden Youth, since Yoshiko was involved in a traffic accident, and Matsuyama had put his love for Yoshiko above everything else. He came back for extra time however, giving Japan the key to victory. Road to 2002 arc In Road to 2002, Matsuyama became a pro by joining Consadole Sapporo. In a match against Jun Misugi's FC Tokyo, Matsuyama admitted that Misugi is indeed a genius. The match ended up being a tie, 1:1. Golden-23 arc In Golden 23, Matsuyama was selected in the Japanese Olympics team as the captain. Coach Kira put a lot of trust in him, Misaki and Misugi, called the "3M" (3 Shooting Stars) of U-22 Japan, allowing them to handle the team's balance. He believed that Matsuyama's leadership would be important during the Asian preliminaries tournament. Rising Sun arc To be added as series progresses Etymology Hikaru means "light" (光) or "radiance" (輝) and the dictionary form of the word "Hikari" (光, light). Is a Japanese unisex given name, representing the light within the character (with him, the Furano team is able to "shine" between difficult and powerful opponents. Matsuyama (松山), on the other hand, is a commont Japanese surname. Nonetheless, the yama "山" particle may represent the Highland mountains where Matsuyama comes from (Hokkaido). Other appearances Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup (film) In the Jr. World Cup that occured in USA, Matsuyama and Yoshiko were reunited once again. He saw her first on the distance in the crowd in the game against Sylvester Luke from All USA Jr. She cheered him up to the final against All South America Jr. Techniques Gallery |-|Color spread= Matsuyama Eagle Shot (RT).jpg|Matsuyama Eagle Shot Capture-0.PNG Japan (RS) 1.jpg |-|1983= Matsuyama FC (CT).jpg|Furano FC Furano FC (CT).jpg|Furano FC Matsuyama ES (CT) 2.jpg|Furano FC England ep100 (1983) 5.jpg|U-13 International Tournament Furano MS (CT).jpg|Furano MS Furano MS (CT) 2.jpg|Furano middle school Matsuyama Yoshiko (CT).jpg|Matsuyama and Yoshiko Matsuyama MS (CT).jpg|Bearing the hachimaki Matsuyama ep92 (1983) 1.jpg Matsuyama ep92 (1983) 2.jpg|Ball Keep control Matsuyama - Feint Tackle 2.jpg|Matsuyama's Feint Tackle Furano mid. school.jpeg|Ball reception Eagle Shot (CT).jpg|Eagle Shot Matsuyama ep95 (1983) 1.jpg|"Arawashi" Matsuyama Matsuyama (CT) 2.jpg|Making Hyuga react. Midfielders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Matsuyama as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Ishizaki Jito Matsuyama ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Matsuyama ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Eagle Shot vs Wakabayashi Matsuyama - All Japan Jr 2.jpg|In the match against Hamburger SV Matsuyama ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Accepting Tsubasa as Captain Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Schneider ova11 (SCT) 2.jpg|Schneider vs Matsuyama Matsuyama Oda Izawa (U14 Japan).jpg|U-14 Japan Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Japan Jr (Film 3) 10.jpg Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg |-|J= Hyuga vs Matsuyama (CTJ).jpg|Matsuyama vs Hyuga (KD) Furano ES (CTJ).jpg|Furano FC Furano ES (CTJ) 2.jpg Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 0.jpg|Tsubasa finds all squad injured Matsuyama Japan (J).jpg|Matsuyama injured Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 6.jpg Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the whole Japan Youth Misugi Matsuyama (PSX) 1.jpg|Misugi, Matsuyama Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan ready for next match Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan vs Chinese Taipei Matsuyama Japan (J) 2.jpg|Matsuyama vs Chinese Taipei Japan Youth ep40 (J) 8.jpg|Taki, Kisugi & Matsuyama Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei Japan_Youth_(J).jpg|Vs Thailand Youth Ishizaki Matsuyama ep44 (2001).png|Ishizaki & Matsuyama Matsuyama_Ishizaki_Aoi_(J).jpg|Japan Youth |-|2001= Hikaru.jpg|Boys' Fight arc hikaru03.jpg|With the Hachimaki Matsuyama vs Tsubasa (2001).jpeg|Matsuyama vs. Tsubasa hikaru02.jpg|Matsuyama's feint Matsuyama ep15 (2001) 0.jpg|Matsuyama vs Izawa hikaru01.jpg|Furano Mid. School uniform Matsuyama ep15 (2001) 1.jpg|Matsuyama's Eagle Shot hikaru04.jpg|Matsuyama accepting his defeat Matsuyama ep15 (2001) 2.jpg|Matsuyama & Yoshiko Matsuyama.jpg|In Japan Jr. Matsuyama02.jpg|Scoring against France Matsuyama ep46(2001) 1.jpg|Road to Victory arc |-|2018= Matsuyama (2018).jpg|Vs Sapporo FC Matsuyama (2018) 2.jpg Matsuyama_(2018)_3.jpg|Matsuyama's Ball keep Matsuyama (2018) 4.jpg Kojiro Matsuyama ep17 (2018) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Matsuyama's quarrel Kawazoe ep18 (2018).jpg|Vs Kawazoe Matsuyama Kojiro ep19 (2018).jpg|Matsuyama vs Hyuga Furano ep19 (2018) 2.jpg Furano ep19 (2018) 3.jpg|Half-time against Meiwa Furano ep19 (2018) 4.jpg|Matsuyama reassuring his team victory Furano ep19 (2018) 5.jpg|Matsuyama equalizing against Meiwa FC Furano ep19 (2018) 6.jpg|Furano FC players Furano ep19 (2018) 7.jpg|Matsuyama comforting his team Furano ep19 (2018) 8.jpg|Nakagawa, Honda, Wakamatsu, & Oda Kids Dream ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama, Kaneda, & Yamamuro Furano ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Vs Satsunishi Matsuyama S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama Yoshiko Machiko ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Yoshiko and Machida Matsuyama ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama vs Sakusho Sakusho Furano ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Kazumasa Oda vs Sakusho Furano ep40 (2018) 2.jpg Furano ep40 (2018) 1.jpg Yoshiko Matsuyama ep40 (2001) 1.jpg|Yoshiko & Matsuyama Yoshiko Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 2.jpg Ishida Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishida vs Matsuyama Ishida Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 2.jpg Eagle Shot ep40 (2018) 3.jpg|Scoring against Minamiuwa Eagle Shot ep40 (2018) 0.jpg|Eagle Shot Eagle Shot ep40 (2018) 1.jpg Kojiro ep43 (2018) 1.jpg|Looking at Kojiro at the bench Matsuyama Tsubasa ep44 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama vs Tsubasa Furano ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Furano ep44 (2018) 2.jpg|Avalanche Attack Matsuyama ep44 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama scores |-|2018 (2)= Furano offensive ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Furano offensive ep44 (2018) 2.jpg Furano offensive ep44 (2018) 3.jpg Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 0.jpg Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 1.jpg Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama vs Tsubasa Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 2.jpg|Vs Drive Shot Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 3.jpg Furano ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Furano ep45 (2018) 3.jpg Furano ep45 (2018) 4.jpg Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 3.jpg Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 4.jpg Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 5.jpg Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 6.jpg|Saying goodbye to Yoshiko Golden Age (2018) 1.jpg|Golden Age Matsuyama Misugi ep51 (2018) 0.jpg|Making Hyuga react Matsuyama Misugi ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Observing the last moments of the finals Japan ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|In J-Village training camp Japan ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|As a Japan Jr. member Japan ep52 (2018) 0.jpg Japan ep52 (2018) 4.jpg Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Final scene of the 2018 anime |-|Art= Matsuyama - Furano FC (2018).jpg|Matsuyama (settei) Matsuyama_Consadole.png|Consadole Sapporo Matsuyama_JY.png|Japan Jr. Matsuyama_Furano.png|Furano Furano MS (DT).png|Furano Player 2332.png|Matsuyama and Yoshiko Furano HS (DT).png|Furano high school |-|Manga= Matsuyama vs Hyuga (KD).jpg|Furano vs Meiwa Sakusho Furano ch62 (CT).png|Vs Sakusho Eagle Shot (BF).jpg|Eagle Shot Eagle Shot (BWY).jpg|Eagle Shot (BWY) Eagle Shot ch35 (BWY) 1.jpg|Battle of World Youth Matsuyama Misugi ch53 (RT) 1.jpg 3M (Golden Age).jpg|"3M" U-22 Japan Argentina Japan ch28 (RS) 1.jpg|Japan vs Olympic Argentina Twin Shot ch37 (RS) 1.jpg|Matsuyama & Misaki's Twin Shot Furano ch37 (RS) 1.jpg|Furano FC's flashback Eagle Shot ep97 (RS) 1.jpg|Eagle Shot |-|Game= Japan (CT5) 1.jpg|CT5 Japan (CT5) 0.jpg|CT5 Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO Trivia *His name is Armand Callahan in the Latin American dub and Phillip Callahan in most European countries. "Armand" comes from his Latin-American voice actor, Armando Coria Jr. *In real life, Consadole Sapporo has been using Matsuyama as a fictional spokesperson for their homegrown athlete project, appropriately named "Hikaru Matsuyama Project", since 2013.http://store.consadole-sapporo.jp/matsuyamahikaru/ Notes External links de:Hikaru Matsuyama es:Armand Callahan ja:松山光 {{DEFAULTSORT:Matsuyama Hikaru CT]} Category:Support characters Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc